<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OFF then ON by Dreaming_of_Void</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653531">OFF then ON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Void/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Void'>Dreaming_of_Void</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am cringe, I just wanna fix it, Monsters, Multi, Puns &amp; Word Play, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, This Is Gonna Take A While, This is gonna have varying ratings, Why Did I Write This?, You are ‘The Player’, read the tags, sucked into a video game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Void/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so fun when the game started, the characters, the music, the world and its lore, all of it dazzled and fascinating. However all that was stripped away as you led your ‘Vessel’ to the end. With the ending, you felt your heart shatter. This couldn’t be it! How could all that bloodshed, and pain, suffering, how could it all be for some-some shitty joke?! You never thought you’d get so attached to a game or it’s characters, but you had, and it felt like you’d killed all of them yourself. <br/>So you started anew, and decided to leave it. Maybe believe that without you, the world would live on in some weird way... it does. However if you won’t go to them, then the game is coming to you. You’re not the only one pulling strings my dear, now your my puppet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedan/The Player, Elsen/The Player, The Batter/The Player, The Player/Sucre | Sugar, The Player/Vader Eloha | The Queen, The Player/Zacharie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so, forgive me my guys and non-binary friends but this ones for a Cisgender Female Reader, cause it was a friend who suggested I write this. So if ya want me to write one for a gender neutral reader or a male reader Lemme know! <br/>Also!! I implore you: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF PIZZA JESUS, READ THE FREAKING TAGS. I ain’t responsible for nobody’s mental trauma after reading this.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’re sad because you’ve finally reached the end! Or is it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter because intros should be short and sweet! It’s boring otherwise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screen was blurred through tears, your eyes red now as tears streak down your hot cheeks as sobs wracked your small body. Not even the ridiculous cutscene at the end lightened your mood as the game returned to its home menu. </p><p>‘How? How could it just... end, like that?!’ The question swirled in your mind like a demented merry-go-round, all that pain and suffering, all those odd but endearing characters destroyed, all for the sake of some abstract joke?! You should have known after that Elsen in the monorail, who hadn’t attacked, only screamed for help in the tunnel. You should have known when you went back to the zones, only to find them stripped of color and filled with only the music from the nothingness. You’d felt bad when you killed the guardians, you felt like a monster when you killed the Queen and Hugo. How could it be so sad? How could everything lead to such a sad, unhappy ending? </p><p>Games were your escape from suffering, you choose only games you knew had a deep story that you could lose yourself in, and when you saw the fanart of this game, you knew you just had to play! However if you’d known how emotional you’d get over the story, or how attached you’d grow to the characters, you would’ve thought twice before typing in your name. Laying on your side you let yourself sink into the plush material of your bed, the covers soaking up your heartbroken tears. You should’ve looked up a walkthrough as to prepare yourself for the deaths of your beloved characters. </p><p> Speaking of a walkthrough, after wiping up your tears in the sleeve of your black hoodie, you searched up a walkthrough to see if you had possibly missed something. Maybe something that would change the flow of the game? Yet no such thing appeared, squishing that slight hope in your chest. A sigh escape your plush lips, emotionally drained from finishing off the game. What an awful ending. With any new game that you didn’t like the ending too, you hit ‘New Game’. Every since you played Undertale, you always pretend that when you started a new game, the characters would be brought back to life, living as they had before you entered the story. At least you could pretend they were happy and alive. Perhaps you were the emotional type but you really loved the characters in this game, it was such a shame there was only one set ending. With a sigh you hit the option to 'Quit'. However the screen went dark info changing to your normal laptop background.</p><p>‘What A Waste. All That Effort For A Mediocre Ending. Don't You Think So?'</p><p> What was this? The light green text on the screen wasn’t part of the game, at least you didn’t think so. Chewing on your lip you wonder if this is perhaps some kind of secret ending, there was a text box after all. So you tentatively typed a reply.</p><p> ‘Yes.’</p><p>You didn’t know how intelligent this AI was so you assumed that using short, straight to the point commands would suffice.</p><p> ‘I Knew You’d Agree. Wouldn’t You Like A Better Ending?’ </p><p> A better ending? Perhaps this was a secret ending, and no one had written an article about it? However you definitely wanted a better ending, preferably one that didn’t involve killing everyone. </p><p> ‘Yes. I want a different ending.’</p><p>  ‘Excellent. Then I’ll Bring You Here. Although, I Hope You’ll Be A Better Conversationalist When We Meet.’ </p><p> Meet? Perhaps it meant a secret NPC? Whatever, you we’re excited to see a different ending, but it was late, and you had work tomorrow, so with a yawn you hit the ESC button. Nothing happened. Cocking a brow you taped it again, with the same result. You moved to hit ESC+ALT +DEL, and still nothing. Had your computer crashed? </p><p> ‘Don’t Try Running Now, Player. You Wanted This.’</p><p> The green text seemed to glitch and you shifted back, was this some kind of jump scare or- Lights flashed past the screen and from the light, or rather glitching lights, hands formed, reaching out and grabbing your squirming form. This wasn’t real, this had to be a nightmare! Some kind of fever dream! You claw at the floor, the bed, trying desperately to grab anything to keep you from being dragged by the phantom hands, but for all your struggles, it was all futile. </p><p> ‘Oh My Dear Puppet... This Will Be A Dream Come True! Remember..’</p><p>Before you were pulled into the blinding light and the ringing static that filled, no invaded your mind and overwhelmed your senses, rendering you unconscious you clearly hear a voice you’d not soon forget.</p><p>  “You Asked For This.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>System Error: Zone 0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are You Ready?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the Game dearest Player. You've done this before. You remember what happens, but can you change it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Work In Progress</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness was the first thing you noticed, and then the heavy ringing of static, scratching your mind like a violent headache as whispers of disembodied voices filled your ears. The hushed murmurs of their layered voices was overwhelming, frightening, maddening. Floating in the limbo of darkness, noise, and voices was unbearable, when you finally came too your senses you nearly wept with joy. However tears had to wait as you soon found yourself next to a sea, but it wasn't the usual blue you knew. No, these waters had an unnatural silvery shine to them, and the sour smell of something burning, almost like plastic. Trying to take a calming breath you found that the air choked you, like inhaling a thick smog that burned your lungs and made your eyes water. Violent hacks and coughs make your body shake as you try to clear the filth from your lungs, but each tiny breath only served to worsen your violent coughs. </p>
<p>'Ah, I See. You're Not Made To Breathe This Worlds Unnatural Air.'</p>
<p>That voice. You'd recognize that smooth, uncanny voice anywhere. It was the very last thing you remembered before passing out. What was once empty space was now occupied by a monochrome being. Their skin was white, as was their hair, but not in the normal porcelain, or peach, no, they were as pale as unmarked paper, or snow after first touching the earth. Clad in a large white sweater, the only color they sported was the upside down green heart stitched into the front of their sweater. Upon their face was a mask, a grinning cat, with green circles to highlight its cheeks. This stranger wasn't all that tall, your head when sitting being level with their stomach while standing. This stranger crouched down, their black pant covered legs making a pop sound with the shift, almost like an old creaking doll. The hand that touched your face was unnaturally cold, feeling unpleasant against the warmth of your skin. </p>
<p>'Apologies Dear Player, I Forgot To Take Your Human Body Into Account For The Shift To This World.' Their voice was so clear and so pleasant to listen too it almost made your stomach churn. 'I Will Give You An Advantage. When The Smoke Enters Your Lungs It Will Become Pure, It Is A Skill Derived From A Skill Unique To Only You. *Saint*.' You felt warmth seep into your skin, almost like laying down in a sunbeam on a chilly day. As quick as it came the feeling left, as too did the hand on your cheek, the masked being standing back up, satisfied with their work. Breathing in you felt instant relief as the air no longer felt heavy on your tongue, like breathing in rancid perfume. Relief was short lived as the soft chime of laughter fills your ears, so melodic and sweet it made your skin crawl. 'This Skill Should Serve You Well, Call It A Reward For Taking My Offer.'</p>
<p> "O-Offer?" Finally you spoke, pushing yourself onto wobbling legs, you face the stranger. "What offer? Where am I? Who are you?" Your brain starts to catch up with your surroundings, the strange colors of your minimal surroundings, and the faint sound of trickling water. Unless your room had flooded and lost its roof, then it was safe to assume that this was not your room, let alone your house. Anxiety wormed its way into your stomach, and turned your blood cold, even as your skin begins to break out in a cold sweat. Taking a cautious step back you keep your eyes focused on the stranger, who still said nothing, you do your best to not panic. If you panic you put yourself at a disadvantage, after all the only thing you can control in an uncontrollable situation is you.</p>
<p>'Think Carefully Dear Player, Do You Not Remember Our Conversation From Before?' They asked, funny you couldn't identify the beings origin, they seemed somewhere between male and female, the more you looked the more your senses become useless. Their question causes you to wrack your brain for details, what had you been doing before you passed out? Breakfast, laptop, emails, games- wait games? Right, you'd been playing a game, OFF, and then- 'Do You Finally Remember?' They're so close, how had they moved so silently? Their hands grasped your own, their fingers were slender and fair, like the fingers of a doll, in a firm but not painful grip. 'Player, You Wished For A Different Ending, I Wish For A Better World. Our Desires Is What Allowed Me To Reach Into Your World And Take A Piece Of It.' How it was possible didn't matter now, with dread you realized exactly what they had taken. You.</p>
<p>'Well Dear Player, Now With Your Body Stable And Your Mission Realized, I Will Send You To The Start. Do Your Best Player, I Will Be Watching, If You Need Me Just Call.' They almost seem to purr, putting a hand to your face and soon you find your vison beginning to blur as a sudden burst of sleepiness takes over you. "B-But... I don't know..your name." You manage to slur as sleep consumes you. That laugh again within the darkness will haunt your dreams for nights. </p>
<p>'You May Call Me Cheshire, Welcome To This Twisted Wonderland.'</p>
<p>When you opened your eyes again, you'd hoped to be greeted to the plain ceiling fan of your room. Instead you stared out into an open sky, completely void of any stars or moon, the only semblance of time was the dull light lingering behind a thick blanket of clouds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh heeeeeeey. Didn’t think you’d actually read this, well buckle up kiddo, your in for a bumpy ride if you wanna keep going. Also don’t worry bout the batter, he’d never hurt you... if he even could that is. </p>
<p>Also I don’t speak French myself so any errors, plz point them out because this is literally just from google translate.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>